


How Viola ended up shipwrecked

by whoamiwhoknows



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Titanic (1997), Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoamiwhoknows/pseuds/whoamiwhoknows
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	How Viola ended up shipwrecked

When the RMS Titanic departed from Southampton in the early hours of April 10th, 1912, upon it embarked four clueless passengers. The first of which was a lovely maiden by the name of Rose. The second was a handsome young man named Jack. The last two were twins, exactly identical, apart from their difference in sex; their names were Viola and Sebastian.  
As the age old adage goes: what happens on the Titanic stays on the Titanic. Until today, when the true proceedings of the voyage - and subsequent romances - are revealed in their full honesty. This is no space for the glitz and glamour of Hollywood films. Rather, for the deeply human experience of true love.  
Rose and Viola first made acquaintance at the docks, before even enterring the ship. Their eyes met from afar, and whilst they did not speak a word, the smiles that were shared played precursor to the events that would follow.  
Similarly, Jack and Sebastian met hastily in the men's room, when three urinals already in-use forced them - and their rods - to share close quarters. They did not share eye-contact in this moment, but both made notice of matters of *more importance*.  
Rose, in denial or her budding feelings for Viola, fell quickly into the arms of Jack. The two of them (unknowingly) shared tactics of avoidance, filling their time with silly paintings. Although, deep down, both knew that their desperate lollygagging was a far cry from true love. Their hearts had already made of themselves seedlings nested in the flesh of forbidden fruit.  
For the five days that followed, Jack and Sebastian shared secret meetings in the dark hours of the night, when they knew the other passengers would be asleep. Together, they wrote each other poems and massaged eachother's feet. If they could not be seen together in daylight, they would surely make their nightly encounters count.  
Viola and Rose appeared as nothing but close friends to the rest of the cohort on the ship, but in rare moments they could steal away together, they would ravage eachother with the passion of rabid animals pursuing their prey. The two were particularly good at this game of mystery: to those on the outside, nothing of suspicion was ever at play.  
The story of the fateful morning hours of April 15th, 1912 has been told and retold many times. The sinking of the unsinkable ship brought terror to those upon it. The four star-crossed lovers were torn apart as quickly as they had been brought together. That same day, Viola, confused and disoriented, awakened on the shores of a strange land called Illyria. The rest, as told by William Shakespeare, is history.


End file.
